


He Isn't A Monster....

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Alien Invasion, Defencive Nature, Flashbacks, Post-Apocalypse, Reach Invasion, Sharing Painful Memories, attempted genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart's never been known to have a short temper or to be overly emotional. But then again, most people don't know just what he's been through...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Isn't A Monster....

**Author's Note:**

> Okay: insomnia and me do not mix well so this is the product of me thinking about Young Justice and the post-apocalyptic world Bart must have come from. Don't ask me why Cassie's there, because even I don't know.  
> Please review and Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or the characters because I wouldn't have every soul crushed with each episode.

“Blue Beetle’s a monster. Now I know what it was like for you in the future.” Cassie complained as the two waited outside Black Canary’s office. They were the last two. Everyone else had already been and left. Now it was just them. Bart slowly turned to look Cassie in the eye and spoke with as level a voice as he could muster.

“You have no idea what it was like! They put everyone in camps. Like concentration camps but ten times worse. At least in World War Two then, there was a chance you could win the war. When the Reach took over, that was it. War over. Humans defeated. No chance for salvation. Do you know what they did? They tortured us. They’d pick a random child and blast them. Sometimes if they lived, they’d starve them so no matter what, that child would die! The soldiers running the camps were monsters. They would force themselves upon the weaker women then murder the child if it wasn’t healthy. If it was, they’d take it away to experiment on. I had a sister! I wasn’t an only child! But my family was all culled because they dared to help others. They dared to keep hope that the people would survive. The only reason I survived was because I was already a meta. They saw a use for me and kept me alive. The guards and soldiers still beat me and burned me, but they couldn’t kill me. I used that. I kept all the people in the camp alive, bargaining my life. Don’t tell me that Blue Beetle is a monster when you don’t even know the meaning of the word. Blue Beetle is bad, but he can turn against the Reach. He isnt doing this of his own free will. Those men were! Blue Beetle isn’t monster and he will never be whenever he’s under the Reach’s influence. I’ve got as much pinned on beating The Reach as any one else on this team and I intend to see they are defeated personally. Don’t say this isn’t my concern or it isn’t my fight. This became personal way before I even knew Jaime.” Bart’s voice cracked a lot more than he would ever admit to - and he would certainly deny any tears. Painful memories seeped through into his voice, leaving Cassie stunned by the raw emotion.

“I…. I’m so sorry Impulse.” She said eventually, not sure what to do.

“It doesn’t matter.” Bart countered harshly. Harsher than he intended. “I’m going home. Tell Black Canary I’ll talk to her some other time. See ya Cassie.” He said, running off.

“I’m sorry.” Cassie repeated, her voice dropping to a whisper in shame. How could she think this was awful, when she was only involved with the beginning of the fight? One thing she realised now: Bart was more of a hero than she could ever hope to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Also uploaded to Tumblr but I prefer this website because I know how to use it :))


End file.
